How to Make a Movie
by cupcakesNbutterfliesRfriends
Summary: Mwhahaha! I'm awesome. No summary needed. My awesomeness explains it all. IkexSamus, MarioXPeach, ZeldaXLink, MarthXOC, LuigiXDaisy
1. Chapter 1

"So did you win or not?" Samus asked her friend.

"We won but I didn't make the winning goal! I am the captain of the soccer team which means I make every winning goal!" Daisy said.

"You're a princess. You shouldn't be playing soccer." Peach said.

"Me and Link go on a bunch of adventures." (I don't think I need to say who said that one).

"That's different."

"So why are Mario and Bowser at it this time?"

"So I was trying to make a peace treaty with Bowser so I was at his castle. Then Mario came to 'save me'. Now Bowser refuse to sign the peace treaty." Peach said as she looked ashamed.

"Your boyfriend is just a little overprotective. There's nothing wrong with that." Samus said trying to defend her little Italian friend.

"Yea we know. You like those overprotective guys." Daisy said as she and Zelda started laughing.

"That's not funny." She said as the walked into my trap...uh I mean the set.

"So exactly why are we here?"

"Ladies!" and a hand went across all of their...backsides.

"HEY!" all four of the shouted as Captain Falcon ran while smirking at them.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Daisy shouted as they all started chasing the man.

"Where you guys looking for him?" their friend Marth asked as Captain Falcon laid across the floor in front of him.

"Thanks Marth!" Zelda said as Samus and Daisy stomped on Captain Falcon.

"Don't ever touch me again." Samus shouted.

"I'll keep that in mind." her best friend, Ike, said behind her.

"Ike!" She shouted as she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"The lovely couple is back." Link said as everyone laughed.

"We're not a couple." Samus said as she blushed.

"I wasn't talking about you guys. I was talking about me and Zelda." Link said as he moved closer to Zelda.

"No!" Zelda shouted as she moved away from

"Get off of him." Marth said.

"I'm off." she muttered as she jumped off Ike.

"I missed you too." he said.

"Hello Smashers! This is your master. But you can just call me director. All of you will be starring in a movie I'm making. Of course you'll have to audition. And if anyone tries to leave, you will die here. Audition starts in three hours. Audition starts in three hours, 3:00 PM. Meanwhile, you smashers may check in your dorms. Have an awesome day!" I said on the intercom (intercom power!).

"Where are we-"

"Find your dorm here!" a blonde woman at a huge counter said. Everyone ran to the counter.

"Rosalina?" Mario said (bet ya didn't even know he was there!) confused.

"Shhh...don't say my name. The director is crazy but she knows what she's doing. Just don't get her mad." Rosalina said as she looked terrified. Good little kitty. Make them take the bait...

"Okay..." all of them said even more confused.

"Hello! Just tell me your names and I'll have your key and dorm number." she said as she smiled as if nothing just happened.

"Uh...Princess Peach. Dorm B 226. This is going to take too long. Samus, Daisy, Zelda, you're all in the same room with Peach." She said as she gave them all a copy of the key.

"Mario, Marth, Waluigi, and Bowser are all in Dorm A 139. Ike ,Link, Wario, Kirby. Dorm A 273. Luigi, Captain Falcon, Pit, and Lucas, Dorm A 112." she said quickly as she started handing out keys.

* * *

"What do you think the 'Director's making a movie about?" Zelda asked as she started unpacking.

"Probably a fighting movie since she brought all of us here." Daisy said.

"What about a romantic movie?" Peach said as she started twirling around the room.

"No. What about a horror?" Samus said.

"I thought you would like a romance movie Sammie. You and Ike could be the stars." Peach said as all the girls started laughing.

"I don't like Ike." Samus said as she refused to look at any of the girls.

"Just admit it Sammie." You and Ike are in love!" Zelda said as she started twirling around with Peach.

"We aren't in love." Samus said.

"Sam, there's nothing wrong with a little crush. Ike's hot, you're pretty. He's sweet, you're a butt-cheek. You guys would make the perfect couple." Daisy said as she threw herself on her bed and started reading a soccer magazine. (Someone knocks on their door. Yea I didn't feel like making a sentence for that).

"Ding dong! I'll get it!" Zelda said as she opened the door.

"Hello!" Two...floating girls said. "I'm Kat. And I'm Ana! And together we're Katana!" they said.

"Uh...Okay." Zelda said confused as Peach joined her at the door.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves." one of them said as she smirked. Both of them held out their hands.

"Don't shake their hands!" Daisy shouted. "I saw this on an episode once on WWE. The Bella twins met the Funkadactyls and they said that exact line before they attacked the Funkadactyls! (WWE Reference!)"

"They're just girls." Zelda said.

"Daniel Bryan said the Bella Twins were just girls and they came back and attacked his girlfriend! It was several years ago but still!"

"Daisy...NO ONE KNOWS WHAT THE FRACK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Zelda shouted. "Nice to meet you girls." she said as she and Peach shook their hands.

"Great now something bad is gonna happen. Sam, blame Peach and Zelda!" Daisy said as she continued reading her soccer magazine.

"Nothing bad is gonna happen!" Samus said.

"Kat! Ana!" A woman with green (is her hair green?) said.

"Lyn!" they said cheerfully!

"You guys need to get unpacked before we leave." she said. "Lyn." as she introduced herself to Zelda and Peach.

"But we don't wanna unpack!" the two girls complained.

"Whoever is the first to unpack first gets candy." Lyn said.

"Yay!" The shouted as they flew away.

"How are they floating?" Peach asked.

"When I asked, they said they mastered the art of awesomeness." she replied with a smile.

"Lyn! Kat's pushed me!"

"No I didn't!"

"I just came here to see an old friend. I just wanted to impress him." she said.

"Who?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Ike Greil." (Samus head perks up).

"See you later." she said as she walked back in her room next door.

"Woah..." Zelda said as Samus stared at the door.

"Thanks for destroying my life Zelda and Peach!" Samus said as she dove her face into her bed.

"I told you something bad was gonna happen." Daisy said casually.

* * *

"Look at her with her perfect everything. She looks so freakin perfect." Samus said as she frowned next to her friends.

"I can go talk to her if you want me to." Daisy said.

"No!" all of them shouted.

"She's standing there. Just standing there. Oh Ike, ha ha ha. I wanna have your babies!" she said as she imitated a love sick puppy. Then Lyn and Ike looked her way, they both spoke, then Lyn smirked.

"She is not talking about me." Samus said.

"I'm a go talk to her." Daisy said. "Who's coming?"

"I can't. Then it's gonna make Ike think I'm jealous which I'm not." Samus said.

"Okay. let's go girls." Daisy said as Peach and Zelda followed her.

"What are they doing, Sam?" Link asked as he approached Samus.

"They're talking to that Lyn girl."

"And you sent Daisy over there?"

"She's completely harmless."

* * *

_WITH IKE AND LYN AND DAISY AND THE REST OF THE PRINCESSES_

"Hi Ike, Lyn. I think there was a little misunderstanding." Zelda said when Daisy interrupted her.

"I don't know who you think you is. Who you think you was. Or who you think you gonna be. But baby you ain't it (this is a commentary reference!). Now who the heck do you think you are coming up in here and screwing up people's relationship. Do you need me to knock some sense into you? Do you not realize Ike is off limits? Daisy, Drown Any Idiot Screwing Ya ma. Do you know what that mean? That means back out his relationship or I'm a have to cut you!" Daisy said as she started pushing herself towards Lyn.

"Hold up." Lyn said sticking her hand out to gain some space.

"She did not just put her grimy little sausage towards me. Peach hold my earring!" She said as she started taking her earrings off.

"I don't know what you're-"

"I don't know who the heck told you that you could turn up in their relationship, but I'm a need you to turn down!"

"I know that you're-"

"I know what I'm about to do! I'm about to put these hands on you! Trying to go around thinking you running this game. Sweetie, I'm playing which means you're always coming in second place!"

"Shut up!"

"Who she think she talking to? There's two things I'm good at. Soccer and kicking relationship wrecker's butt. And sister their ain't no soccer balls!" Daisy said as she jumped toward Lyn.

"Put me down! I'm gonna send her back to where she belongs!" Daisy said as she tried to kick out of Peach and Zelda's grip.

"You wanna go? Let's go!" Lyn said taunting Daisy.

* * *

"Well that went well." Samus said sarcastically as they carried Daisy back.

"I told you. I was completely calm." Daisy said as they put her down.

"Sure..." Link said sarcastically. Then I walked in. Everyone froze in complete horror. I was just that awesome.

"Let's get started with the audition."


	2. Chapter 2

"First up. Pokémon Trainer Red." I called out. A guy with a backpack came in.

"I'm Red." he said.

"Yea I kinda know that. So what the worst thing you've ever done?"

"I forced my Pokemon to fight when they were tired."

"What makes you interesting?"

"I've beaten every gym leader."

"OKay. Results will be posted in the morning." I said as my assistant Melina (I really like that name) led him out.

(To the more important people)

"So Peach, what's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Um...since I'm a princess and my boyfriend's a plumber, we don't see each other much. And he doesn't like it when I'm around a lot of other guys so when he's gone, I hang out with every guy I could find." Peach said as she eyed Melina suspiciously.

"Okay Peach. What's interesting about you?"

"Uh...I'm royalty."

"And what don't you like?"

"Really obnoxious people. Girls who are way too stubborn."

"Describe your female friends."

"Daisy's the biggest tomboy I've ever met. Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with her. But then I remember everything she does comes from her heart and she's really understanding. She's my best friend. Zelda's sometimes a little lost. Me and Zelda always get along. And she's so sweet and she's so loyal, but sometimes she can be the princess of doom. I would hate to be Samus. I can't take all the guys coming up to me. Her boobs are so big and her butt looks like she had injections. But she's so easy to be around."

"Thank you Peach. Results will be posted in the morning."

* * *

"So Daisy, what's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Well I thought my boyfriend was cheating on me, so I went and flirted with his brother and anyone else I could find."

"What makes you interesting?"

"Hello...Royalty."

"Tell me about your female friends."

"Well Peach is so giving but sometimes I think she could unwind a little more. Zelda is a sweetheart. She's so adorable. Samus is what some people call a sexy firecracker."

"So what was that episode with that girl back there?"

"She was intruding on my friend's relationship. Like sweetheart to step down and learn who's really in charge."

"Thank you Daisy. Results will be posted in the morning."

* * *

(Yes there will be a line for every character. And yes I'm going through every important character)

"So Mario, what's the worst thing you every did?"

"Well while I was away from my girlfriend, Peach, there was another girl. And we had met earlier in our life and we told each other that the next time we saw each other, we'd get married. So I was afraid that she'd remember, but she was already married and had seven kids." Mario said with his thick Italian accent.

"So what makes you interesting?"

"I'm a plumber who goes on ridiculous adventures to save his girlfriend from a monster. I should've stayed home last time."

"So tell me about your girlfriend."

"She's everything I could've asked for. She has nothing I never wanted. She's perfect."

"Thank you Mario. Results will be posted in the morning."

* * *

(You don't really need to read this chapter but it'll help understand the next one)

"So Samus, what's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"I...I tried to become friends with the people who...killed my parents."

"I'm so sorry. What makes you interesting?"

"I'm from a different planet yet still human."

"So describe your female friends."

"Daisy is awesome. She's like a sister that you call for back up. Peach's the elegant one. Like she does everything so lightly and elegantly. Zelda like puppy. That will never be a dog. She's so adorable."

"So describe what you want in you dream guy."

"Huh...I've already met my dream guy. He's everything I ever wanted. He's so sweet and gentle. My friend Link make's fun of me all the time about it."

"Thank you Samus. Results will be posted in the morning."

* * *

(Last one! I promise)

"So Ike, what's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"I can't remember."

"What's interesting about you?"

"Uh...I can use swords."

"Good thing you're hot. So what happened earlier with Daisy and the other girls."

"I honestly don't know."

"So who was the girl you were with?"

"Her name's Lyn."

"How do you feel about her?"

"She's a good friend."

"So who do you have feelings for?"

"I don't feel comfortable saying her name."

"So tell me about her."

"She's beautiful. She never gives up and she never stops to impress me. I constantly get lost in her amazing blue eyes. She made me believe in love at first sight."

"Thank you Ike. Results with be posted in the morning."

* * *

(I lied!)

"So Zelda, what's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"I kissed my friend's boyfriend."

"What makes you interesting?"

"Um...I'm a princess and I have the Triforce of wisdom."

"Tell me about your female friends."

"Samus, to me, is the shy one when you first met her. Peach has a sweet side, but can become the princess of doom. Daisy is the biggest tomboy I've ever met. But she has this really caring side, if I'm dying."

"Thank you Zelda. Results will be posted in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Sam! Hurry up!" Daisy said as she skipped down the hall. "We're late."

"If anything we're early. Breakfast doesn't start for another half an hour."

"So come. What's this?" Daisy said as an open laptop laid in the middle of the hallway.

"Don't care. Let's go."

"But this is Peach and Zelda." she said as she clicked play.

"So tell me about your female friends." Peach went first.

"Daisy's the biggest tomboy I've ever met. Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with her. She's so obnoxious." Daisy mouth fell open. "I'd hate to be Samus. Her boobs are too big and her butt looks like she had injections. She's so stubborn." Samus eyes narrowed. "Zelda's my best friend." Then Zelda went next.

"Samus is really curvy. She makes me so mad! She's stubborn and doesn't realize that I'm a princess. Daisy is too tomboy. Peach is so sweet. We're (Peach cuts in) the princess of doom." (Video ends. Technology is great!)

"I can't believe they said that." Samus said obviously angered.

"Peach didn't say that. She couldn't have." Daisy muttered.

"They obviously did!"

"I've known Peach since we were born. She would never say something like that."

"Whatever."

"In fact I'm going to ask her."

* * *

"Yo Peach! Zelda!" Samus shouted as she and Daisy angrily stomped towards the princesses.

"Look at the two friendly liars." Zelda said as she frowned at the two girls.

"Your calling us the backstabbers? Oh I'm sorry I'm not treating you like a princess." Samus said as she moved back and bowed down. "Your Highness, you're a liar and the greatest degree of fake."

"We're fake? Daisy, we've known each other since we were born. How could you say that about me?" Peach said as a tear rolled down her face.

"What are you talking about?" I've told you every secret. Then you say that I'm such a tomboy that you wonder why you're my friend?" while Zelda and Samus had their own argument.

"So now I'm a dog?" Zelda said.

"Your words not mine. Although if I were to use them, it'd be a lot more offensive." Samus said as Link interrupted their conversation.

"Ladies there's enough Link to go around." he said as he pushed the girls apart.

"Obviously Samus thinks there is because she's in love with you."

"I am so not in love with Link!"

"Calm down girls." Link said utterly confused.

"Get out my way Link!" Zelda said as she dropped the milk she was holding. On Samus.

"Or you can do that." Zelda said as she laughed.

"Yea and we can also do this too." Samus said as she poured the syrup on Zelda's tray in her hair. "See? It even matches you hair color." Samus said as she started rubbing it into her hair (everything according to plan, just not the syrup).

"And this matches your personality." Zelda said as she poured blueberries on Samus (how does that match her personality?).

"This matches yours." Samus said as she poured chocolate syrup on her. "And you deserve this." and she slapped her in the face.

"Hey no fighting." Marth said as he ran over to stop the unfortunate incident before it occurred.

"She. Did. Not. Slap. Me." and Samus slapped her again.

"Let's stop now!" Ike said as he ran and picked Samus up as Zelda started screaming at her. Samus never took her eyes off of her.

"And Samus." she kissed Link dead on the lips. "He's mine."

* * *

"What's this?" Samus muttered to herself as an open laptop (left by my lovely assistant, Melina) laid on the floor in front of her. I called her into a different spot to shoot a different scene since everyone is under the impression that I'm making a movie. Dang it! I just told you that I wasn't!

"It's Ike." she whispered softly as she pressed play.

"So tell me about Lyn."

"She's beautiful. She never gives up and never stops to impress me. I constantly get lost in her amazing blue eyes. She made me believe in love at first sight." (Video stops). A tear fell down her cheek. I didn't mean to make her cry! I promise! She wiped the tear away quickly as she continued walking to our "set".

* * *

"Samus. You're late." I said as she walked in completely normal.

"Sorry." she muttered as she took a seat in one of the chairs.

"You don't ever sit in my chair. You sit in that chair." I said as I pointed to a chair on the set.

"Oh." she muttered as she threw herself on the couch.

"Okay, in this movie, all of your names are the same. Ike is Ike, Samus is Samus or Sam or Sammie or whatever you wanna call her. Lyn is Lyn" Samus face became twisted. "Everyone's name is the same. Samus, Ike is your best friend. You're in love with Ike, but you think he's in love with another girl. Ike, you can tell Samus is upset, but she's not showing it. Show her you care about her too. Action." I said as I sat in my chair.

"What's wrong Sam?" Ike said as he stood sat next to her on the couch. She didn't respond. "Sam, you can tell me anything. I care about you." then Samus punched him in his chest.

"Sam..." he whispered before she started pummeling her fist into his chest.

"You love her don't you?" she said as a tear rode down her face.

"Who?"

"Lyn."

"I don't love Lyn. She's an old friend I used to spar with."

"Don't lie to me!" Samus said as she pushed him back on the couch.

"Sam..." and he flipped her over on the couch. "I love you." he said before he kissed her.

"I never said anything abut kissing!" I interrupted. They didn't listen to me and they kept kissing on the couch.

"Do you guys not hear me?" I shouted but they continued to ignore me. I was about ready to pull their heads apart and start smacking them, but...

**THEIR IN LOVE!**

Let's go check on the rest of the scenes.

* * *

"How could you lie to me?" Mario shouted in his thick Italian accent at his girlfriend.

"How could **you **lie to **me**?" Peach said.

"You could've told me that you were sneaking behind my back!"

"You could've told me that you were going to get married!"

"If you wanted to hang out with guys, why didn't you tell me?"

"If you thought you were going to get married, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"I'm sorry babe!"

"I'm sorry sweetie!" Peach said as she and Mario hugged.

"Since we have no problems...Luigi!"

"Daisy!" they said as they hugged.

"Don't kiss me like that, Link!"

"Excuse me princess!" Link said as they began to kiss again.

"Awww!" everyone who was there said.

"Peach..." Daisy said as she started walking towards Peach.

"Daisy..."

"I'm sorry."

"I am too."

"I love you sis!"

"Love you too sis!" Peach said as they hugged.

"I'm sorry too Zelda!" Daisy said while Zelda was too interested in kissing her own boyfriend.

"Gross." Daisy said as Peach laughed.

"So am I the only one's who's forever alone?" Marth interrupted as everyone (including me) agreed with him.

"You're not forever alone." my assistant Melina said. I should've know she was gonna do that!

"And neither are you." he said as he kissed her hand. "Did it hurt?"

"When I fell from heaven?"

"No, when you're ex boyfriend broke up with you?"

"Yes." she said as she ran away crying.

"Come back!" Marth yelled as he chased after her.

"If you're here, then where's Ike and Samus?" Daisy asked.

"Finishing business on the set." everyone looked at me confused.

"Their hooking up." everyone gasped and Link and Zelda even stopped making out.

"No...ugh..not that. Their moving from the friend zone." everyone gasped again.

"Ugh...he's gonna ask her out." and everyone was like...MINDSPLASH!

"Speak of the sushi." I muttered to myself as Ike and Samus walked towards everyone. One arm was around her shoulder. An immediate stare-down started as soon as Samus and Zelda saw each other. They glared at each other for a while, until both of their eyes went soft.

"SAMMIE!"

"ZELLIE!" and they jumped and hugged each other.

"Your hair smells like milk." Zelda said.

"Yours smells like maple syrup." she said.

"So you and Ike are a thing now?'

"Yea."

"YAY!" Zelda cheered as she started spinning in a circle with Samus.

"I have an announcement to make." I shouted as everyone turned to me.

"I'm not really a director. I come and go to fix people's problems. I fixed all of your social problems, except those of you who don't have a girlfriend. And my assistant, Melina is really around back in our getaway car." I said quickly.

"So you're saying we're all not in a real movie?" someone asked.

"Yes." and the riot began. I ran as fast as I could (Trackstar!) and escaped out back into my getaway car. Melina was in the driver's seat.

"GO!" I shouted.

"Where we going?" Marth said in the backseat.

"Why are you in here? We don't have time! Drive!" And that's how Marth ended up living in my basement.


End file.
